


Untitled (Winter 1984)

by Morgan_Dhu



Series: Poetry [36]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-11-02 00:50:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20565764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgan_Dhu/pseuds/Morgan_Dhu





	Untitled (Winter 1984)

I am the eye of the whirlwind,  
I stand at the centre and watch as the world so unceasingly  
spins its illusions of linear motion, the wheels everturning,  
I grasp at a straw in the wind.  
Acting on impulse I follow the currents, move  
into the storm to make sense of the elements, imposing order  
that lasts for a moment, then everything alters,  
for nothing seems constant but change. 

Who am I, where am I bound, all my answers keep  
changing with every shift in the storm, but the  
questioner holds to the centre unfaltering, impulses  
come and go, but an essence remains. 

Each answer I find is a phantom that quiets my needs  
for an instant in time 'til I drain it of meaning and reach  
for another, I am what I am for today,  
'til tomorrow shall come.  
When the present is past and the future unborn, then  
all paths have promise, the moment of choice  
is the wellspring of meaning it slips through my fingers  
I turn to the wind 'til the point reappears. 

More than the sum of experience only the roles that I've played  
and the faces I've worn and discarded  
I live for the essence of being, the stillpoint  
that dwells at the heart of the world. 

Winter, 1984


End file.
